Silver Eyes: Chapter 11
Chapter 11 Lucian "Hey Luce." Iggy fazed(a short-distance shadow-travel that he developed) into the kitchen. "What's for dinner?" "What am I? Your mom?" Lucian frowned at his brother. "Find your own dinner." "Right. The whole immortal thing makes it that you don't have to eat." Iggy rolled his eyes. "Hey Nick, you wanna go with me to get some bucket chicken?" "Sure." Nick jumped over the couch. "Record that football game for me." "Yeah, yeah, yeah." Gale waved him away. "Get me some Onion Rings." "And Pretzels for Hunter." Lucian added. "You know how he likes those." "Alright. Sure." Nick replied and the two of them faded into the darkness. Lucian sighed. When he had brought the 6 of this misfits here, it was empty- filled with the corpses the Forsaken that had sided with Darius. They worked to give each of them a proper burial, a long tedious process but they managed. From there, the mansion became their bases of operations. Lucian had saved tons of money over his thousands of years of living so he could keep up the up keep of the mansion. The old Forsaken-turned Shadowchasers were the problem. They were animals and Lucian meant that in the most vile way possible. They didn't know how to read, how to use eating utensils or the most basic things. After two years, they were much more civilised but reading was still a problem for most of them, except Hunter who had self-taught himself the language because he had been the scout for both the Forsaken and Shadowchasers, so he needed the language to traverse the mortal world by himself. Hunter was the reason why Darius keeps finding Arman in each cycle. Next to Lucian, Hunter also was one of the oldest Forsaken. Speak of the devil. There he was. Lucian thought as Hunter came down the staircase and walked into the living room. "Hey Punter." Gale greeted him without turning from the screen. "Gale." Hunter acknowledged. "And Lucian, I think we have a visitor." "What?" Lucian jerked up and his darkness threads under his command shot up in alarm, wrapping around his body. Gale jumped over the couch and landed on his feet, his shadow threads forming two chain-scythes in his hands. Hunter chuckled. "At ease my brothers. This guest is friendly." Lucian frowned. "Who is it Hunter?" Hunter smiled. "You'll see." That's when Arkane appeared outside on the front lawn of the Mansion, Paul in front of him with Arman and Callista on horseback. "What the-" Lucian banished the darkness around him and ran out, with Gale and Hunter following him. "Hey Big Bro." Paul smiled. "I brought guests." "I would have appreciated you give me a heads up." Lucian muttered and then turned to Arman. "Arman!" Lucian spread out his arms as his brother climbed down the horse. Lucian hugged him. "You've grown Arman!" "And you still look the same." Arman smiled. "That's not fair." Lucian smiled. "Trust me brother, this immortality is a curse." "I believe it." Arman nodded and then turned to his other brothers. "Hello Gale, Hunter." "Aidan." Hunter acknowledged with a smile. "Sup?" Gale put his hand up for a high-five and Aidan returned it. Lucian noticed that Paul had stood beside Callista, more or less covering her from Gale's view. Lucian remembered how the only succubus they kept alive in the group was used as a toy. Most of the Shadowchasers hadn't participated in the horrible act, but Gale did. Lucian didn't want to judge them but seeing just from the 2 years he had spent with them, they were quite the animals. Plus he didn't want Arman to want to kill Gale for touching Callista. "What are you here for Arman?" Lucian asked. Arman looked between Paul and Callista, then turned to Lucian. "Theresa was attacked by Darius, during her college class." "With rabid hounds." Paul added. "What?" Lucian frowned. "Yeah it was weird for us too." Arman admitted. Lucian realised that Arman was giving Gale the evil eye because Gale was beginning to eye Callista weirdly. "Well." Hunter spoke up. "This seems to be a big party to just to inform us of this. Paul would've suffice." "Well, that wasn't the main purpose of this visit." Arman informed, turning to Lucian. "Lucian, you thought me to fight and use my weapons- but now I have new tools that I have no idea about. I need you to teach me how to properly use my power, especially if I need to fight Darius soon." Lucian thought about it for a second. "Alright. I'll help you out." "And I need a favour to ask." Arman turned Hunter. "I have a name but no way to know how to find him." Hunter scratched his chin. "Darius has been silent lately, I've been unable to track him. So what's his name?" "It's a bit of a stretch, but the his title is the Chronicler." Gale adjusted himself closer to Callista and Arman gave him the evil eye but did nothing. Callista herself was edging closer to Paul. Hunter raised an eyebrow. "Only a title? Anymore information you have?" "Uhmm." Arman scratched his head, thinking. "'He holds time in his hands.'" Arman said as if reciting something he had heard before. "The Chronicler is the recorder, nothing happens without him knowing." "I see." Hunter ran his fingers through his hair. "I'll see what I can do. I'll give you an update every week." "Thank You Hunter." Arman nodded. "Now that that's settled. You guys probably need a place to stay right?" Gale asked non-chalant, though Lucian expected that he had thing planned. "Not really. We have an apartment we can stay in." Arman replied with a mask that lacked emotion. "But it'll be much easier for you just to stay here so you can train right?" Gale argued. "He's right." Lucian hated to agree with Gale now but he was right. "It's better for you to be closer to us, so that if Darius attacks again- you'll have backup." Arman obviously didn't like this. "Alright, but Theresa and I are sharing a room." "Of course." Gale replied like that was the most obvious thing in the world. "Alright then. I'll show you to your room. Training begins tomorrow." Lucian informed. "By the way Arman." He reached out and grabbed Arman's ponytail, pulling it and sending him to the ground. Lucian chuckled. "Cut that hair. Makes it easier for someone to grab it and also you look like a girl." "Thanks." Arman frowned. "I'll cut it soon." He stood up and dusted himself. "To your room then." Lucian turned and walked into the Mansion, expecting the two of them to follow. ---- Theresa Theresa hadn't spoken the entire time she had been there. She was too busy focusing on the blonde Forsaken that kept her eyes on him. She only relaxed after he turned and walked back into mansion. Luckily, Aidan noticed it and insisted a single room for them. She definitely did not want to be alone in a room at night while he was in the same house as her. Aidan stood up from getting pulled down and re-adjusted his newspaper boy cap. "As long as you're in this house, never leave my sight or Paul's." Paul nodded. "Lucian, Hunter, Nick and Iggy. All of them can be trusted." "Scream at the top of your lungs if Gale touches you in a way you don't like- or anyone basically." Hunter eyed Gale suspiciously Theresa nodded. "I will." She turned to her boyfriend. "I don't like his aura. It's like murky green, like polluted water." Aidan kissed the top of her head. "I promise I won't let him touch you and if he does, I'll kick his butt." "What Aidan said." Paul nodded. Then the two remaining Forsaken returned, appearing out of the a darkness, holding a bag of pretzels and a bucket of chicken. "Did we miss something?" Nick asked. "Quite a bit actually." Paul smirked. ---- 'Darius ' Darius really hated having to 'lick his wounds' so to speak. Arman's weapon left wounds that took longer to heal. If only Darius had Sacred Silver to forge a weapon too- though the celestial metal probably wouldn't help fighting the mortal Arman. The underworld cave was helping his healing though, Darius was after all an underworld god though he hadn't been in the underworld for such a long time- his mother hadn't allowed him to enter. Even now he wasn't allowed to enter, though Nyx was probably still too preoccupied with her favourite child to care about Darius right now. The problem with this cave was it was filled with rabid-hounds, he couldn't blame them though, this was their master's cave. Darius had been seeking refuge here because the mansion up above had been take over by Nouri and the traitors. Speaking of their Master- "Darius." The red-headed goddess appeared, setting her yellow eyes on him. "Lyssa." Darius replied. "You went and attacked that boy again didn't you?" Lyssa frowned. "I cannot help it. It is the curse my mother had implemented on me." Darius replied. Lyssa continued to frown. "This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't listen to mother in the first place." Darius didn't disagree with her. I was infact Nyx fault that he was in this situation. What's worst was that after doing all of her dirty work, she let Darius take the fall. Worse! She cursed him! And now he was cursed, to eternally seek out Arman in all of his lives- Arman's multiple lives was another entirely different curse. Darius stood up and faced the goddess of Frenzied madness. "One day. I promise that one day, all of this will end. Then I will make up for the millenia that I've not stayed by your side." "Darius." Lyssa bit her lip. Darius was used to her random change of moods, from anger to insanity in a second. But these days that he had meet her again- she was more reserved. Maybe the millenia without her consort, alone with her rabid hounds, tamed her. He didn't mind that, the millenia constantly chasing Arman had changed him too. "I am glad you're back." Lyssa admitted. "I missed you." "I missed you too my dear." Darius leaned forward and planted a kiss on her lips. It was a wonder- a wonder how two immortals of madness, meant to be evil and unworldly- could feel love. It was a strange wonder indeed. Silver Eyes Main Page <---Previous Chapter [[Silver Eyes: Chapter 12|Next Chapter--->]] For the stronger the Light; the thicker the shadows that fall. 19:16, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Chapter Page Category:Fallen Angel Series(Remake)